Winter is broken
by crazyaboutto
Summary: A WinterWidow / BuckyNat fic. Sets after events of Captain America: The Winter Soldier. Some time later, Bucky was looking old himself at the museum, somebody found him. But he won't be happy about that. Who is that person? Read and find out! (Steve and Sam will come later chapters [possibly 2 or 3]
1. Chapter 1

_I have to tell you that I don't only ship Blackfrost. I ship hot ppl with other hot ppl. I am writing Blackfrost fic. And I'll write Clintasha and Romanogers fic. Also I will write Cap/Nat/Bucky (former love and present love). So don't tell me "You can't ship someone with more than one person." _

**Bucky's POV**

Who am I? Captain called me Bucky. He said my name is James Buchanan Barnes. But I don't remember who I am. Captain America was telling me things that I don't remember that happened. Then headache began. Steve's word became logical. When he said "Till the end of the line." It sounded so familiar. Why? Then Steve fell off the vessel into the Potomac River. I remembered something. Someone. There was a small guy who looks like Captain but that guy is way smaller. His mom just died. I was -Bucky was- trying to comfort him. Bucky - I- said. "Till the end of the line." I remembered him. He was drawning. I pulled him out of water. So he can live. But he shouldn't see me. Not yet! I must go.

**3 Days Later**

I heard about a museum that shows my past, WW2. I entered the Captain America exhibit at the Smithsonian Institution and found a section dedicated to myself. It was me. Or not me? I am not sure who am I. I was reading things about me when somebody touched my shoulder. "We need to talk Barnes. Now!"

I turned to see the person who called Bucky's real name, my real name. It was the redhead woman at the bridge. "Who the hell are you?" I pulled her outside of the museum.

"My name is Natasha Romanoff. You can google it." What is google it? She seemed like she understood me. "We should get going. There are a lot of people who wants you to use. Come with me. I will help you."

"Why would I thrust you? You may working with HYDRA."

"Like I said. You can google me. You will see." What is google? Is it a sex term? Google me? She approached. "We have common things Soldier. Brainwashing is just one of them." She stepped back. "Are you coming or not? If I find you, others can find you easily. I suggest you to come with me."

I don't have any place to go. So I followed her. She got in her car or I assumed it was her car. I got the car. She began to drive. We didn't talk until we got out of the city. "Where are we going?"

"Somewhere safe." She didn't do an explanation. I stared at her. Waited for an answer. "There are a lot of HYDRA agents in DC. I have a place out of the city. It's secured. No one but me knows its place." I nodded. Looking out window.

"What's your name?" I asked.

"Natasha Romanoff. You were sent to kill me. You shot me twice and yet you don't know my name."

"It's not my mission to ask questions. I shot you once at the bridge. I didn't shoot you twice."

She pulled off the road. She showed her hip. There was a scar. Possibly bullet scar. "A few years ago I was trying to protect an engineer. You shot him through me."

"I don't remember it."

"Don't worry. I know how you feel. How you think. There is blank inside of you. A blank that nothing can fill it."

"You don't know anything!"

"I know. We will talk when we get safe house."

I didn't talk anymore. After a while she turned left. There wasn't asphalt road. We were going on grass. "You do realize that there isn't a road in our way."

"Like I said before. Only I know it's place." Five minutes later we stopped. "Get out and grab things from baggage!" I obeyed. "We will walk one mile then we reach safe house." I nodded. She seems like she knows everything. After one mile we reached the house. "See I told you. What do you think?" She turned to me.

"Tell me everything you know!"

"Calm down, James!"

"Don't call me James!"

"That's your name, isn't it?" I can kill her before she realizes. But I need to know myself. "Let's get inside. Then you eat, drink and take a shower. When you ready, we will talk, Bucky."

"I don't have time for these things."

"If you don't eat, knowing your past won't worth anything. Because you would be dead. Now let's go. While you are taking shower, I will prepare lunch for you. No discussion!"

She is good at convincing people. We went inside. There were two bedrooms, a big living room, one bathroom and a kitchen. It looks like a normal house. I couldn't guess that a spy has a home like this. I put down things that I got from baggage. "Do you live here?"

"Nope. It's safe house. I only came here twice. This is the third time. Bathroom is there." She pointed a room with her finger. "You can take a shower. There are soap and shampoo. I have hair conditioner, if you want to use. You know your hair is as long as mine." She winked at me. "Towels are in bath cabinet. Don't put your towel there after using it. And put your clothes dirty basket. I bought clothes for you."

I didn't say anything. I just went to bathroom. Got inside the room and locked the door. I don't know the last time I got shower. Should I ask Natasha how to open water? I decided to do it. I unlocked the door and got out of room. She wasn't in living room. I looked everywhere in house. She wasn't here. Was this a trap to capture me? I looked out of window. I saw her talking on the phone. I went outside to listen her conversation.

**Natasha's POV**

He went to bathroom and locked the door. This is my chance to call Steve and tell him that his friend is here. I waited a few second more and decided to call Steve. I didn't want James -Bucky- to hear me calling Steve. He wouldn't like it. But why everybody calls him Bucky but I call him James. I am doing this on purpose. I just want to call him James. Not Bucky.

Anyway I don't have time to think this things. I went outside and called Steve. It didn't ring. Probably he didn't close his phone. I left a massage.

"Steve. It's Natasha. I know that you're looking for Bucky. But you don't have to do that anymore. Because Bucky is..." I couldn't finish my massage. Somebody pushed me and took my phone. I turned to see who did this. It was Bucky.

"Liar! You said you are not bad people. And now you will pay for this." He grabbed my neck. He was chocking me.


	2. Chapter 2

Steve will receive or won't receive the massage. Read to find out! Hope you like _it. OXOX_

_Sorry about grammar. English isn't my native language. _

**Chapter 2**

**Natasha's POV**

"Liar! You said you are not bad people. And now you will pay for this." He grabbed my neck. He was chocking me.

Then massage machine talked. "If you want to delete massage, press 1. If you want to continue massage, press 2."

"What did phone say?" He released my neck. "Delete it."

"Why? Steve, your best friend, is looking for you. And you saved his life. Why don't you want him learn that you are here with me."

"He can't see me now. Not now. You said you were brainwashed. You said you know how I feel. If you told the truth about brainwashing, you'd delete the massage."

I understand him but he needs his friend to remember who he is. Unfortunately he doesn't understand that. "I will." I pointed my phone. "I promise I will delete the massage." He gave me phone. I have to be quick. I pressed 2. "Bucky is with me. Out of D..."

"YOU BITCH!" He hit my neck. Then darkness...

**Bucky's POV**

I gave him phone. "Bucky is with me. Out of D..." I thought she won't tell Steve where we are. But she did and this should be punished.

"YOU BITCH!" I hit her neck. I can't kill her because I need her now. But she needs to shut up so I caused her faint. She fell to ground. I picked her up and carried her to house. I went living room and placed her on couch. I will go from here but not alone. I will take her with me. Because if she told something true, I would use her help.

I went to her bedroom. I assumed it's her bedroom. She is a spy so she has guns in every corner. I found two pistols, one rifle, one machine gun and one shotgun. I took them. I found two backpack in her closet and I took them. I put guns in one backpack. I took both backpacks and went to kitchen. I took knives and put them in backpack which guns in. I looked for food. I found canned food and potato chips. I put them into other backpack. Now I took everything I need except car key. Probably she has car key in one of her pockets. I searched over her. I found key in her hip pocket. I took backpacks and went to car. I may forget everything but still remember important things. I replaced bags into baggage.

I went to living room to pick her up and place her car. Then I realized that I didn't take her clothes and clothes that she bought for me. We would need them. I went to her bedroom. Found a lagguge. I put clothes she bought for me in it and looked for her clothes. I looked her wardrobe and drawers. I put every clothe I found in luggage. Even that strange underwears. I assume they are underwear. Panties don't have back fabric. There is just small soft rope. Her underwears are lacy. How can she wear this stuff? Are they even comfortable? I looked her other drawers. I found two handcuffs. I took them. She is probably using them when she took hostages or somebody that she must question. I searched other drawer. I found blindfold. I took it too.

I went to living room to her. I blindfold her. I found in her drawer. Then I handcuffed her. While I am driving, I don't want her to do something stupid. I got the luggage and put it into car's baggage. Then for last time I returned to home to take her. I took her and went to car. Placed her front seat. If she does something, I can see her now. I got the car. Fastened my and her seatbelts. Began to drive. I don't know safe places but I know a few HYDRA bases. We will go there. But not D.C. places. Captain heard "outside of D..." He can guess where we are. So I need to go far away from D.C. There are places away from D.C. Outside of New York. Between woods. That would be good. But I don't know how I will go. I bet she knows how can we go there. Should I wait her to wake up? No she gives me wrong direction and leads us to her precious Captain. I'm not ready yet. I won't wait her to wake. I will drive to somewhere. Maybe I see some road signs that will lead us to New York.

I began to drive. Hopefully I can we a few signs. And she wakes up and doesn't give me wrong direction that will lead us to her precious Captain America.

**Steve's POV**

Sam and I have been looking for Bucky for 2 days. I read half of his file and what they did to him is unspeakable. I wish I found about him earlier.

I was reading Bucky's file when Sam brought coffee for me. "Hey, don't you ever get bored of reading?"

"Nope." I turned another page. Year 1949. I read 4 years and they did horrible things to him.

"You have phone, right?" I nodded. I called you 5 times. Open that phone."

I did as he said. A massage came. It's written "to listen voicemail call 7584." Who could leave me massage. I called 7584 Operator said "You have two voicemails. First one: Steve. It's Natasha. I know that you're looking for Bucky. But you don't have to do that anymore. Because Bucky is..." What? Nat know where Bucky is. "Second voicemail: Bucky is with me. Out of D..." It stopped.

So Bucky is with Nat but second one ended quickly and Nat was speaking quickly. God please don't let them kill each other. "Sam I know where Bucky is." He turned to me. "Nat called me. She left a massage. She said 'Bucky is with me. Out of D...' She said this quickly and it ended suddenly. You think he did something to her? And where would they be? D... Denver?"

"Maybe he did. We can't know this if you don't call your girlfriend."

I interrupted him. "Nat isn't my girlfriend."

"If you say so. And Denver? I don't think so. But if I find computer we can track down its place. And I think it's D.C. He was last seen there."

"So D.C.? Are we going or you will track down the signal?"

"I am not sure about that. You call Nat first. If you can't reach her, I will try to track down. If I can't track down, we go to D.C. Okay?"

"Okay." I nodded.


End file.
